bfpfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Dates
Current Timeline ''Prehistory'' (Unknown - 12000 BCE) Unknown * The Multiverse is formed as a byplay between the titanic powers of creation and destruction. In the reflection of their creation, they appear as the Queen of Light, the beginning of time and creation and the King of Darkness, the end of time and destruction. Becoming disgusted by the stable multiverse, the primordial goop forms Outer Chaos, which begins devouring the multiverse at the edges. 500000 BCE * The Incubators become aware of the universal entropy increasing at an alarming rate. First steps are taken to combat it. First battles between the feeders of Outer Chaos and the Incubators leave the alien civilisation reeling while Outer Chaos withdraws all active feeding attempts. A program to harvest other species for energy and combat troops against the remnant Chaos is considered and later initiated. 200000 BCE * Emergence of Home Sapiens on Earth. 110000 BCE * Begin of the last glacial period on Earth. 50000 BCE * Upper Paleolithic: Humans have developed language, music, religion, and other cultural universals. * Dragonslayer forms in the Other World. 16000 BCE * Maximum extent of glaciation on Earth. ''Old Earth'' (12000 BCE - 9200 BCE) 12000 BCE * First Human civilisation unifies the planet politically. * Rise of Classical Shamanism. 11200 BCE * Humans leave Earth for the first time. Begin of colonisation of the Solar System. 9200 BCE * Total Collapse of Human civilisation at the end of the long temporal wars faught along the dimensional faultlines permeating the Solar System. * Fracturing of Earth into Earth proper and myriad tiny globula only semi-attached to normal space. * Avatars of the multiversal Queen of Light and Dark King form on Earth. Both eventually settle in/are banished to their own globule after repairing most of the damage to the cosmos. ''Silver Millenium'' (9000 BCE - 8000 BCE) 9000 BCE * Establishment of the Moon Kingdom and its associated Senshi Principalities by Queen Serenity. * Sailor Pluto is posted at the Space-Time Door, an artificial construct at the heart of the dimensional faultlines. Her post prevents easy temporal travel and further pardoxical destabilising of space-time. * Rise of Neo-Classical Shamanism. In opposition to its parent philosophy, it is a top-down hierarchical geophysiological philosophy, cementing the rule of the Senshi Principalities by proclaiming them the living embodiments of the planets. 8500 BCE * Reestablishment of the Earth Kingdom as theocratic monarchy as the fracturing of the planet has been reversed to a sufficient degree to allow civilisation once more. * Establishment of the Dead Moon Kingdom. 8000 BCE * Queen Nehellenia I of the Dead Moon Kingdom is subsumed by Chaos and banished by Queen Serenity. Nehellenia II takes the throne at a young age. * The Dark Kingdom forms out of Chaos-corrupted elements of the Earth Kingdom, led by one of the Great Shamans. * In a futile attempt to stop the corruption of its citizens, the Earth Kingdom erects a planet-wide Barrier that shields the agents of the Silver Millenium against those that would wish them ill. * Total collapse and destruction of civilisation in the Solar System at the hand of Metallia and the corrupted Shaman Beryl, who in turn are sealed away before the Silver Millenium itself turns to dust. ''Incubation Period'' (8000 BCE - 2007 CE) 6000 BCE * The Incubators arrive on Earth and start uplifting civilisation according to their "food and troops" program. 1000 BCE * The Ancient Belkan Empire begins to aggressively expand through the dimensions. 1230 CE * The Hermetic Concordium is established. * Rise of Post-Catharian Animism. 1565 CE * Collapse of Ancient Belkar at the end of the Long War. 1877 CE * Founding of the Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB). 1905 CE * Mipple (the future Cure White's mascot) arrives on Earth. 1938 CE * The Font of Nightmares forms in Nanking, giving birth to the Oneirovore and its first executives. 1942 CE * Year 0001 of the New (Mid-Childan) Calendar. 1944 CE * The Battle between Cure Flower and Dune ends in a draw, driving Dune off Earth and leaving Cure Flower powerless. 1955 CE * Gil Graham saves a TSAB employee on Earth. 1985 CE * Marked increase of magical activity is noted by Concordium members. 1986 CE * Dusty is empowered as a familiar by Magnificent Kamen, and in turn contracts Himei Shoutan as Sailor Salvation. 1991 CE * Sailor Venus defeats the Dark Agency in Tokyo and becomes a cultural icon, shaping the public image of a Magical Girl for the next decade. * After five years of constant battle, Sailor Salvation steps down. Lingering magical sensitivity has her take up the mantle of Sailor Nothing shortly after. * With the help of rogue Dark General Cobalt, Sailor Nothing defeatst the Yamiko Queen. 1992 CE * The Dark Kingdom revives on Earth and is destroyed by the Sailor Senshi. * Former Dark General Cobalt buys the construction company he is employed by and reforms it into CobaltCo. 1993 CE * Alien scare in Japan. * A temporal incursion of the Nemesians from 1000 years in the future is halted by the Sailor Senshi. Thanks to temporal mechanics, most of the incursion never actually happens. 1994 CE * The Sailor Senshi defeat an incursion of the alien Pharaoh 90 and his body snatcher minions. 1995 CE * Queen Nehellenia I escapes from her banishement through the solar eclipse of October 24th. Hiding her base in plain sight as Tokyo's Dead Moon Circus, she wages a brief but brutal war against the Sailor Senshi. Ultimately, she is defeated, bereft of power, and banished for good. 1996 CE * Sakura Kinomoto accidentally releases the Clow Cards and is tasked to retrieve them by the Guardian Beast of the Cards, Kero-chan, before the cards can damage the world. Over the course of weeks/months, she successfully manages to seal each card, and passes the Final Judgement enacted by the second Guardian of the cards Yu. * Eriol Hiiragizawa, the reincarnation of Clow Reed, arrives in Tomoeda and uses his magical powers to create magical disturbances that Sakura has to fix, by converting the Clow Cards in her possession into Sakura Cards. Sakura eventually manages to convert all cards into Sakura Cards, becoming their new master. 2000 CE * Akiko Yamaguchi is contracted as Star Reverie. * Star Reverie defeats the Church of the Eclipse. 2001 CE * After the death of her best friend, and her familiar Damarri, Star Reverie defeats the Bloody Carnival messily. 2003 CE * The Nightmare Factory openly attacks Star Reverie, beginning a long struggle for her sanity. 2006 CE * The Precia Testarossa and Jewel Seed Incident occurs, leaving Nanoha Takamachi empowered and Fate Testarossa stranded on Earth. Arc 1: Unmasked World ''The Reveal'' (2007 CE) 2007 CE * A series of violent murders in Inaba forces several students to travel to the Other World by ways of TVs. Eventually, they confront the murderer who turns himself in. * In a desperate attempt to find allies, Akiko Yamaguchi attempts to commit suicide on live televion, revealing the existance of magic to the world at large. Future Timeline Proposals Arc 2: The Wheel Derailed ''The Four Year Gap'' (2008 CE - 2011 CE) 2008 CE * Unable to cope with the rapid socio-magical changes and the fall of the magic-conceiling Barrier, the Hermetic Concordium begins to splinter, with radical factions becoming violent. * Dune returns to Earth. * The Paradox Wars occur. * The Materials seize control of a Dark Kingdom, setting Material D up as Queen Yami. Arc 3: Incubation 2011 CE * PMMM happens here, sort of. Future Musings 2016 CE * The events of StrikerS happen. 3000 CE * An attack by the Old Earth Shaman Apsu on the Colony Tears of Theia hurls Kousagi Tsukino back into a divergent 1993CE. Category:Timeline